


Underhanded

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Recurrence [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Balem Abrasax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Jupiter Jones wants to marry Caine Wise, unfortunately the Law is not in her favour...
Relationships: Balem Abrasax/Peter Hale, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Recurrence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750435
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Underhanded

Jupiter let out a sound of shock as she followed Titus into the library to see Balem sprawled on the floor, a collection of books (actual physical books) scattered around his prostrate form, his Lycaon sitting beside him, with Balem’s head resting on his lap. As she watched the gold-dotted back tensed, and Balem’s familiar drawl spilled from a throat unmarred by the damage of his past identity, “May I help you?”

Jupiter blinked, watching as the two moved to face her, the Lycaon instinctively working to protect Balem’s back, and Balem seeming to take it for granted in a way she could not recall his crazier self doing, “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” Balem inquired, rising to his feet, the black silk of his trousers dotted with gold in much the same pattern as his back, looking as if the stars themselves were contained within his form, “Come with me.” He glanced at the Lycaon, and nodded shortly, before leading Jupiter and his brother from the room, the Lycaon sinking back to his seat to continue where the two of them left off.

* * *

Stiles sank onto the wrought chair, letting his fingers slide along the thorns that were such a key part of the design, before turning to the teapot that sat on the table beside them, carefully pouring three glasses of the green tea Peter had ordered while the three of them made their way to his shipboard garden. “What is this place?” Jupiter demanded to Stiles’ amusement, as he watched Titus ineffectually attempt to silence the chit.

He let out a long sigh through his nose, watching the pair as they grew increasingly tense from beneath gold-caked eyelids, finally speaking as he set the black enamel cups before each of them, “My sanctuary.”

Titus tensed as Jupiter spoke once more, Stiles noting that he seemed more aware of his personality than he remembered him being, “Meaning?”

* * *

Titus tensed as he watched his elder brother, noting how the slow movements and subtle tensing reminded him of one of the venomous serpents he’d been so fond of when Titus himself was just a child, as Balem’s slow drawl spilled from between lips he’d become more used to speaking in a rapid spilling over of words rather than the deadly calm he was using now, “Meaning it is the place I come when I wish for _peace_ and _quiet_.” Golden eyes emerged as the painted lids opened fully, “It is the place I come when I wish to understand what I am and what that means.”

Titus forced himself to speak, knowing Jupiter was succeeding in nothing but pissing Balem off more, “My apologies for intruding upon you Brother, but Jupiter wished to speak with you on a matter of some importance.”

Balem’s piercing eyes met his own for several too-long moments, before he inclined his head and turned to face Jupiter once more, setting aside the cup he’d spent the earlier moments of their conversation inspecting, “Well?”

“Caine and I are getting married.”

“I was under the impression you were already wed in every way that Earth required.”

“It’s not Earth they want to be aware of their union Brother.”

“Ah.” Balem froze for several seconds, “I see.”

* * *

Jupiter tensed as Balem met her eyes, “You are aware that as far as the broader universe is concerned, your _fiancée_ has no legal self-hood? And legitimising this match could have the entire House of Abrasax sanctioned and potentially stripped of our power?”

“I love him.”

“You’re a child Jones, what do you know of love?”

“More than a madman who killed his own mother.”

Balem huffed a laugh, “I _was_ a madman. I’m no longer that man, I fixed myself. Besides, Mother asked me to kill her.” His eyes flickered to Titus before meeting her gaze once more, “You have yet to state why you desire my help.”

“Titus told me that your pet is legally classed as human, I want you to give Caine the same status.”

Balem shook his head, a golden-nailed hand sweeping his fringe back, “Peter is classed as human for two reasons, the first being that House Umbra has been carefully altering the Laws in regard to personhood since the first generation of Splices, the second being that he is a Lycaon, which is a condition caused by the passing of a large quantity of infected saliva into an open wound. It is classified under the context of a medical condition, and not a genetic alteration. Genetically, the only difference between he and an unaltered human, is the existence of an additional chromosome pair, your _fiancée_ on the other hand, has a triple helix, and so cannot be classified as anything but a splice.” He grimaced, “The best you can do if you _insist_ on this farce, is to arrange for him to be named your consort, our Laws explicitly state the amount of genetic drift permissible for someone to be allowed into the Family Lines.”

“There is nothing you can do?” Jupiter demanded.

“Not unless you’re willing to extract his personality matrix and incorporate it into a human body, which could then possibly be infected by Peter if Peter is willing, but that would put him under Peter’s dominion as his beta.” He smirked, “Not to mention that it is an extremely painful and illegal procedure.”


End file.
